Ice, Ice Baby
by Meadowcreek
Summary: He took a shuddering breath then glancing from person to person, for the first time in his life, Shawn's eyes settled on his father and, in a hoarse tone rasped, "Help." NO SLASH
1. Why?

Shawn stumbled into the chiefs office.

_Just another day,_ Gus thought. Shawn staggered over to Gus and leaned on him.

"Get off me, Shawn!" Gus exclaimed, shoving Shawn off of him, expecting him to bounce to his feet and do some kind of dance and sputter a vision. Instead, Shawn rolled with Gus's push, and flopped onto Lassiter. That was when Gus knew something was wrong.

"Spencer, dammit, use your legs!" Lassiter barked, shoving Shawn off of him. Shawn stood on unsteady legs and looked around the room with his glazed green eyes. He took a shuddering breath then glancing from person to person, for the first time in his life Shawn's eyes settled on his father and, in a hoarse tone rasped, "Help." His legs buckled and he fell do his knees, foam spewing from his mouth.

"Shawn!"

"Son!"

"Spencer!" everyone yelled at once rushing toward him. Shawn's eyes rolled back and his body began to convulse, he fell on the floor, a seizure racking his body.

"Guster hold him down!" Lassie yelled.

Gus flung himself on top for Shawn and held his best friends thrashing body down on the floor. Lassiter shoved the tip of a belt in-between Shawn's top teeth and bottom teeth, while Karen dialed 911 and Henry screamed commands at Lassiter and Gus. Shawn's body stopped seizing and his eyes focused for a brief moment on Gus.

"Shawn, everything is going to be okay, and ambulance is on its on its way. Stay with me, Shawn! Shawn keep your eyes open!" Gus yelled.

Shawn's eyes rolled in his head and when they focused on Gus's face, his lips moved.

"What?"

"Ice cream…." Shawn whispered, "The…ice cream…"

"What? I don't understand, Shawn, what do you mean?" Gus's eyes searched his friends face franticly. To late. Shawn began to convulse again, slipping back into another seizure. In the distance sirens blared and even Lassiters gruff yell sounded far away. Gus was focused on trying to save his best friend.


	2. Its Not Over

Shawn blinked open his eyes, vision swimming. His stomach churned and he smacked Gus, who was sitting in the chair next to him.

"Bag!" he rasped. Gus handed him a bag and he vomited violently into it. Gus waited quietly as Shawn coughed and breathed raggedly tying to get his breath back. Henry, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed was rubbing his sons back. Shawn leaned back onto the pillows, eyes watering.

"It hurts, dad," Shawn whimpered, his voice small and quite. Henry's heart broke when he saw how small his son looked. Small and weak.

"I know, kiddo, I know." he reached out and took his sons hand in his own, and Shawn didn't pull away. Gus rested a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Shawn, how are you feeling?" He asked after a moment.

"Horrible."

"Fair enough." Gus pulled his hand back, and folded them in his lap. He continued, "Shawn, do you remember what happened? Why you are here?" he asked gently.

Shawn scrunched his face up, trying to remember.

"I was… eating something. On my way to the station… I got there and….I felt sick. I think I remember walking into the chiefs office. I-I don't remember anymore!" his voice rose with panic in the last few words, eyes widening. Shawn didn't remember! Him and his perfect memory? What had happened? He looked franticly from his dad to Gus.

"W-whats going on? What happened?" he whispered.

Henry took a deep breath, "You were poisoned, Shawn. Your heart stopped twice, and once it was for over two minutes."

Shawn rested his head back on the pillows, "I died for two minutes." he told himself. Henry nodded.

"Shawn, do you remember what you said to me right before your second seizure?" Gus asked.

"I- uh, hmmm, I- No." he concluded. Gus remembered. _"Ice-cream…. The…. Ice-cream…" _

"What did you eat before you came to the station?" Gus pried.

Shawn whimpered like a dying animal and clutched his head, "Um, oh! Oh! I remember! I went to the store and got some Ice-cream! Pineapple ice-cream." he grinned, "Best pineapple ice-cream I've had! I need to go get some more…." he trailed off when he saw the looks his father and friend were giving him. "What?"

"That ice-cream almost killed you, Shawn!" Gus exclaimed.

"Still…it was good," Shawn looked down at his hands, like a scolded puppy. He began to feel nauseous again. Putting the bag up to his face he threw up again. This time he couldn't stop. He kept throwing up, unable to catch his breath. Gus jumped up and was out the door, yelling for a doctor. A doctor with black hair ran into the room, and pushed on Shawn's stomach, which only caused him to throw up more violently. Then he injected something into Shawn's IV. Almost instantly the vomiting stopped. Shawn gasped raggedly, tears streaming down his face as he fought for air. He leaned against the pillows. Only then did Henry notice Shawn was clutching his hand with bruising force. Only seconds later, Shawn's grip released, and he passed out. Henry stood up, eyes blazing.

"What the _hell_ are you people _doing?_" Henry yelled, and shoved the doctor against the wall. The doctor leaned against the wall, and Gus jumped up and restrained Henry.

"The poison has to run its course, Mr. Spencer!" The doctor protested.

"I don't CARE! My son is fighting for his life! You have to help him!"

The doctor rested a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Were doing everything we can, Mr. Spencer. Give that kid some credit," the doctor glanced over a Shawn's sleeping form, "most would be dead by now. He's strong. The type of poison that is running trough his body is strong. Really strong." the doctor stuck out his hand, "I'm Doctor Asher, by the way,"

"Why is he so sick?" Gus asked.

"Because in order to get the poison out of him we had to give him ipecac," Dr. Asher replied.

"You gave it to him while he was asleep? He could have died if he had started vomiting and didn't wake up!" Henry yelled.

"Mr. Spencer, we know what we are doing, let us handle it, please." The doctor nodded curtly, and Henry was about to say something else when a raspy voice murmured, "Dad…"

Henry rushed over to Shawn.

"What is it kiddo? Do you need something? What's wrong?" Henry asked gently.

"Water," Shawn murmured.

"Here," Henry held a glass of water up to Shawn.

"No…that water tastes like paint," Shawn complained.

"No it doesn't! How do you know what paint tastes like anyway?" Henry frowned.

"Long story. Just, please get me some water from the cafeteria? Pretty please?"

"Alright. Gus is with you if you need anything," Henry said and breezed out of the room.

As soon as his father was out of the room Shawn struggled into a sitting position. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and Gus was there, trying to get him to lay back down. He mumbled something, but Gus didn't hear him.

"What?"

"Its not over, Gus!" Shawn yelled hoarsely.

"What do you mean? Are you going to be sick again?"

"Someone is hunting us, I was just the start. That ice-cream, it was home-made, and left in the Psych office fridge. It all makes since now…" Shawn trailed off eyes wide, it was all coming together. "I have to get out of here!" Shawn began tearing the IV's from his arms.

"You can't! The poison isn't out of your system yet!" Gus protested.

"I know who is next!" Shawn looked around widely, "Gus give me your phone!"

"Shawn, wha-"

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN PHONE BURTON!"

Shocked Gus reached into his pocket and forked his phone over. Shawn grabbed it and dialed.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Lassiter's phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking his eyes off the road briefly, he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"What do you want, Spencer?" He barked.

"Carlton, where are you?" Shawn's voice was gruff on the other line.

"I'm on my way to the hospital to interrogate you, why?" Lassiter's forehead with pinched with concern. Something was wrong.

"Lassie, I need you to turn around and go to the police station, do you hear me? You are in danger." Shawn spoke with a seriousness Lassiter had never heard him use before. He _almost_ listened to him.

"Spencer, this is important police business, now unless-" Lassiter's phone flew from his hand as another car slammed into the side of his. Pain shot up his leg, and his head smashed against the door. He sat ridged at the wheel, until the pain in his head, made him blackout.

XXxXxXxXxXx

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are always loved! **

**Just to clear up any confusion on the last chapter, the reason Lassie put the tip of a belt in Shawn's mouth is because when someone is having a seizure, their jaw muscles tense, and if you don't give them something to bite, they can bite off their own tongue. So yeah…. Review! **


	3. It's not funny!

Shawn seethed with frustration. Why had Lassie hung up on him?

Suddenly the door to the room flew open and Jules ran in.

"Shawn!" she yelled and ran over to him. He reached out and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. She had been crying.

"Shawn! I heard what happened. Oh my God, are you okay?" her fingers where tangled in his hospital gown. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm okay, Jules." after a moment of them silently hugging, Shawn spoke up, "Jules, have you talked to Lassie in the last couple of hours?"

"I don't think so… why?"

"I think he's in trouble. Try to call him."

Jules pulled out her phone and dialed her friends number.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Darkness. It was everywhere. Pain. Lots of it. Then through that Carlton felt something. Something pulling him back to reality. His phone! He reached over and picked it up, blood smearing across the screen as he did so.

"Hello?" he croaked.

"Carlton! Where are you?" it was O'Hara.

Lassiter spit blood out of his mouth and looked around. Blood was everywhere. Was it all his? He didn't know.

"Pain…" he mumbled, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Carlton! What happened? Where are you?" her voice was desperate.

"Blood….My car…." the phone slipped from his hands and he slumped against the steering wheel. He heard noise. Broken glass. Turning his head slightly, he looked at the passenger seat, and saw a figure in black slip something into the seat next to him.

"Help…" Lassie murmured. The figure let out a rusty laugh.

"Not today, cop!" the person disappeared.

Lassiter thought about O'Hara. She would probably get assigned a new partner within a day or two. Karen would appoint a new head detective. Victoria….wouldn't care. And Shawn and Gus, well, they'd be Shawn and Gus. He chuckled, insides twisting painfully with the movement. Then he laughed. _Stop laughing! This isn't funny!_ he mentally yelled at himself, which only made him laugh more. Carlton turned his head, and looked into the seat next to him, and noticed a can of Nitrous oxide, laying in the seat, a low hissing noise coming from it. He remembered something he had been told once, _deadly if consumed in high doses…_ oh well. Peaceful way to go…more or less.

XXxXxXxXxXx

"Jules, Jules calm down!" Shawn took Jules hands and hugged her.

"Shawn, he's hurt!" Jules sobbed into his shirt.

"Chief sent someone out, she told you to stay here though!" Shawn stroked her hair, and looked at Gus who was rubbing Jules shoulder reassuringly, but had a worried expression on his face.

"I've never heard him sound like that before… he sounded…defeated," Jules sniffed. Shawn's phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket. A new massage with _Restricted _in big bold letters. He opened the message.

_You cheated death yet again _

_But will your friend be able to do the same? _

_I hope your having fun,_

_For we've just began the game._

**Dun-dun-dun! Review! Please? Pretty please? Pu-pleeeeeaaase?**


	4. He Was a Very Busy Man

"As you may know, Shawn Spencer was checked into the hospital yesterday after he was poisoned," Karen Vick told the officers that where gathered in her office. They were having a station meeting. There were nods and murmurs of agreement. "What you may not know," she continued, talking over the officers, taking in a painful breath she forced out, "Our head detective Carlton Lassiter was rushed into the hospital and is now in critical condition." there were gasps and a sea of questions bombarded her. "He was in a terrible car accident, and the doctors don't know if he's going to live. He has a collapsed lung, and a severe concussion. God only knows how many other injuries. The fact is, this is a terrible, terrible accident."

"I do not believe this was an accidenttttttttttttt," a slurred voice said from the back of the room as it annoyingly drug out the t. everyone turned around to look, and Shawn did some sort of strange walk to the front of the room.

"Mr. Spencer. What are you doing?" Karen asked, crossing her arms.

"Swaggering," Shawn replied giving her a 'duh' look.

"No, I mean what are you doing here? And are you drunk?"

Shawn rose his hand to his chest and looked hurt, "Gusss, tell the women I'm as sober as a AA person thing…." he trailed off and leaned heavily on Chief Vicks desk. The chief raised an eyebrow at Gus.

"The hospital insisted on giving him a shot of Morphling before we left." Gus explained quickly, and elbowed Shawn softly in the ribs.

"Gahhhhh!" Shawn rose a hand to his temple and flopped over on Buzz, who began to stammer and apology.

"What Lassie? I cant hear you! Speak up!" Shawn's face scrunched, then turned into a frown, "That is very insulting, and I don't think I like your tone."

"Shawn," Gus warned.

"He says….murder. No wait, Attempted-murder. Don't worry Lassie-face you're gonna be fine," Shawn added, then paused and let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't care what the doctors said the odds were, you've never listened in the past!" people in the room snickered in agreement. "Well, fine, want me to say it then? Die Lassie. Go ahead and die. I know you wont listen to me, so now you're gonna live, right guys? Everyone tell Lass-of-frass you love him before I turn off my psychic phone!" there were murmurs around the room.

Karen, arms still crossed said sharply, "Attempted murder, you say? What do you have that can support this?"

"Are you blind?" Shawn asked the drug making him short tempered, everyone in the room gaped at this. "Karen, I was poisoned yesterday, Lassie was in a hit and run today and I got THIS!" he shoved his phone in her face. As she read over the text, her eyes widened. When she finished she looked at Shawn with an emotion on her face that hardly anyone had seen on Karen before. Fear.

"Someone is hunting us, chief."

XXxXxXxXxXx

They drove in silence. Juliet was in the back of the blueberry, Gus was driving and Shawn was in the passenger seat, staring silently out the window. He was trying to figure out who was next. Right now they were on their why to get some take out, then they where going to Gus's place to stay the night. Shawn insisted they stay together. His phone vibrated.

_Shawn, why so blue_

_Aren't you having fun?_

_That little blonde is a cutie, I think._

_Wouldn't it be a shame if she where taken away from you?_

Shawn slipped the phone back into his pocket and said, "Come on, Gus. Lets hurry." they pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car.

"Gus, wait in the car, you too Jules." Shawn said after slamming the door shut. He was barely inside when two shots rang out in the parking lot. Whirling back around, his hands shot to his belt where he had a gun tucked away. Grabbing it he ran back out the door. A figure was laying in a heap in the ground and he rushed over. It was a man he had never seen before. Jules holstered her weapon and ran over.

"He had a gun… Shawn this is him…" She hugged him.

"You shot him twice?" Shawn asked, a mixture of feelings swirling around in his head.

"No he shot at me, but missed. Then I shot him."

A smile crept over Shawn's face. It was over.

"Woo! This is great, right Gus?" he turned around to where Gus was standing, but his friend was oddly silent. In the dark, he could barely make out his buddy, but even then he could tell something was terribly wrong.

"Gus, buddy?"

Gus's hand slowly reached up and touched his neck. Blood. Blood everywhere. On the ground, on his clothes, on the blueberry.

His eyes widened and he looked from Shawn to Jules. His legs buckled and he fell on the ground.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Shawn paced in the waiting room. Back and forth. Look at the clock. Back and forth. Look at Jules. Back and forth. Look down the hall. Back and forth.

The door opened and a doctor stepped into the room.

"Family of Burton Guster?" he said, looking over the rims of his glasses.

"Right here. My name is Shawn Spencer, and this is my sister, Polly Pocket." Jules waved, a smile plastered on her face.

"And you two are….family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we are his brother, and sister. Is there a problem?" Shawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he's, uh, and you two are…um…" the doctor trailed off and fidgeted uncomfortably.

Shawn swung his arm over the doctors shoulder and said, "Doctor, our father was a _very_ busy man. We have ten siblings, all different colors."

"Its true." Jules added.

The doctor sighed, still not fully convinced, then nodded.

"The bullet barely grazed him. He's lost a lot of blood though, and he was in the first stages of shock when you guys got him here."

They let out sighs of relief.

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" Shawn asked.

"Sure."

Jules grabbed Shawn's arm.

"Yeah?"

"I want to see Carlton."

Shawn looked into her blue eyes. "Alright."

He chased after the doctor, "Hey, doc!"

The doctor turned, nodding to him.

"We were also wondering if we could check up on our brother, Carlton Lassiter."

"Sure."

"Okay thanks." he gestured to Juliet, "I'm going to see Gus first. I'll catch up with you later."

She nodded, then hurried down the hall. Shawn took a deep cleansing breath, then entered his best friends room.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Lassiter blinked open his eyes when he heard the door to his room open.

"Hi, O'Hara." he said softly.

"Hey, Carlton, how are you feeling?" she murmured gently coming in and hugging him. He winced, and she pulled back, stammering an apology.

"Did you get the bastard?" He asked weakly.

"I sure did, Carlton. Shot him right in the heart." her eyes took in her partner. He had bruises and cuts allover every visible part of his body, his head was wrapped in bandages and his leg, was in the biggest cask she had ever seen. He winced and shifted slightly, sighing. Jules chuckled.

"what?" he growled.

"Nothing can kill you." she responded.

"Hmmph. Don't jinx me." his voice began to become faint, as if talking was exhausting him, and he closed his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

She sighed, "Gus was shot."

Lassiter's eyes flickered open again, "What?"

"The bullet barely grazed him, but it was enough to make him go into shock,"

"Please," Carlton grumbled, "A paper cut would be enough to make him go into shock."

Jules snickered, then gently leaned forward and hugged him again. "Goodnight, Carlton."

"Goodnight, O'Hara."

XXxXxXxXxXx

Juliet walked in Gus's hospital room and saw her boyfriend, curled up in the chair next to Gus's bed, out cold. She smirked, walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was turning around again when he grabbed her hand, "That's not a goodnight kiss." he said meekly, his pout look on. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Better?"

"Much." he yawned. She pulled a chair up next to him, and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

**Ta-da! Is it really over? Who knows?**

**I do! Ha! So, tried to add some Shules in there, but also some Jules/Lassie friendship. How'd I do? Review!**


	5. Lets Play One Last Game,Winner Takes All

"So tell me again why were doing this?" Shawn asked as the blueberry eased to a stop at a intersection.

"Its Lassie's welcome back party, Shawn. Its special!" Gus replied, the light turning green and him pulling out again.

"Trust me, I think Lassie would live if we didn't show up. In fact, that would probably be the best gift we could give him." Shawn waved his hands around wildly at the last statement.

"We still need to show up." Gus replied.

"Ugh." Shawn groaned. He was just pulling into the station when his phone started ringing. He writhed around in the chair grabbing it he noticed RESTRICED in big bold letters.

"Hello?"

"You ready to play a game, Shawn?" a deep mechanical voice asked.

"Is it bingo? Because, honestly, I love bingo. I like it a lot better then checkers, at least. Ooh! Maybe a little bit of Candyland? Hmmm?" he fought to keep his voice steady. A dark laugh answered him.

"Lets just say its a little more like… Hide and Seek."

"Even better. I'll have you know I once hid for two days straight. Partially because Gus forgot about me," Gus shot him a look, "but that's beside the point!"

"The reason I called, is because I pity you, psychic. You seem to stupid to understand the objective of this. So let me discuss the rules. I will be there today. If you win the game, I will go without a fight."

Shawn nodded cockily and interrupted, "Seems fair enough. But, why don't we just have a dance off instead?"

The person ignored his comment and continued, "_But_, if you lose, everyone at that party will die. Including that little gem. What do you people call her? Jules?"

Shawn was shocked into silence.

"Do you understand the game now, _psychic_?" the last word was practically spat into the phone.

Shawn whimpered, "Yes." then hung up the phone. He folded his hands into his lap and his face paled, and a look of grim determination crossed his face.

Gus glanced at Shawn and asked with growing alarm, "Shawn? What happened? Whats wrong?"

Shawn stayed quiet, then after a moment said, "Gus, how about when we get to the station we play a game of hide and seek? You take Jules and hide, and I'll seek."

**Dun-dun-dun! So, a little short update, but better then nothing, right? Remember, review, and I'll (try) to update sooner!**


	6. Do I Know You?

**Guys. I am stuckkkkkkkk. Well, not really. Its just the next chapter is going to be super long, and its been awhile since I updated and I don't want you guys to think I'm dragging it out or anything. So, painfully short. **

"Hey, what can I get you?" The young women behind the counter asked brightly, a smile on her face. Buzz looked at her, his friendly, clueless smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Thanks…. I, uh," he squinted at the girl. She tucked a strand of hair self-consciously behind her ear and cleared her throat. Buzz blinked then smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, you just look… have we met before?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably and said, "No, no I don't think so…"

Buzz grabbed a glass of punch and nodded to her, "Sorry then. Thanks." he drank it then tossed the cup in the trash. _Thank god he's so stupid, _she thought, weaving her way through the crowded station she looked around before quickly slipping into the break-room. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled a large tray of ice out of the freezer.

She smiled, then poured the powdered cyanide over them. With that, she slipped them back into the freezer.


	7. Ice is Nice, But Without The Spice

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but a special thanks to reviewer Carlton Lassiter for giving me the, um, push I needed to get this show on the road. Enjoy.**

"Lass-o-frass, how's it hanging my favorite head detective?"Carlton Lassiter turned around and regarded the young psychic. He was about to snap at him, when he noticed the distant look in the mans eyes, and how he seemed to be scanning the station.

"What do you want, Spencer?" he asked, making an awkward attempt to cross his arms, however the cast wouldn't allow it. He almost lost balance on his crutches, but Shawn hardly took notice as he stood on his tip-toes, peering over the struggling detective.

"Take care, Lassie." Shawn replied, smacking Carlton's injured shoulder and making him wince. He walked over to Gus.

"Anything?" Shawn whispered.

"Nothing." Gus sighed he shoved his hands in his pockets. Suddenly Shawn saw something. The smallest detail, but it made the world of a difference.

"Everybody stop!" he yelled, waving his arms around. Everybody in the station paused and craned their necks to look at him with interest. "I am getting some very bad psychic vibes here! The spirits are in distress, they are yelling something over and over again in my head!" he walked with his eyes partly closed over to a plant. "Yes, the plant knows something. He- are you a he?" he turned, now addressing the plant. "Oh a she, my bad."

Carlton rolled his eyes and hobbled forward on his crutches, but Shawn noticed his eyes lacked the fire they usually possessed. He was getting tired, and the clench in his jaw showed that his pain killers were wearing off. However, his voice was still strong when he spoke.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" he asked sharply.

Shawn leaned over and acted like he was listening to the plant. "This man?" he asked pointing at Lassiter. He leaned into the plant again. "No, this man?" he asked pointing at a random officer. "Nope, okay well…" he listened one more time. "No…" his eyes widened. "This is horrible!" He pointed at Buzz.

"Buzz, the plant says you were very distraught coming into work yesterday."

Buzz nodded enthusiastically, "I was!"

"Because, help me, help me, help me help meeee…. You found Boy Cat clinging to life in your front yard after he had been beaten."

Buzz nodded, looking sad and amazed at the same time. Shawn walked over and placed a hand on Buzz's shoulder. "The spirits say, he is going to be okay." Buzz nodded again, this time looking relived.

"But!" Shawn continued, then smirked and looked a Gus. "But." he laughed. Gus looked around in discomfort and elbowed his best friend. Shawn regained his self-control and looked around. "Oh! I can see it clearly now! You!"

The chief pointed at herself, "Me?" she asked incredulously.

"No, her!"

Juliet grabbed her chest, "Me?"

"No!" Shawn said in frustration, waving his arms around "_her!_"

The crowd parted to revile the women working behind the counter. She stopped and crossed her arms, her eyes holding cold amusement. She didn't make a move, or try to deny what Shawn was accusing her of. He pushed on.

"You, you love your sister so much don't you, _Amy_? You hated having to see her only on visitation hours, not being able to hug her or gossip with her like the old days, huh? Your sister is Alison Cowley, isn't she?" he looked at her sharply, however, she didn't move, or even fidget under the eyes of the whole station. Then a small smile broke over her lips.

"Well done, Shawn. Perhaps I underestimated you." she clapped her hands.

"Alison told you how much she hated it in prison. She told you all about the people who put you in there too. So you and her devised a plan to take out everyone who had made you guys suffer. Well, you almost succeeded. Jules, cuff her!" Shawn puffed out his chest proudly.

"With pleasure." she growled, jerking Amys hands behind her back.

"I play fair, Shawn, and a deals a deal. However, I may have skipped ahead a few plays." Amy called in a sing-song voice as she was pushed toward the door. Juliet paused, and Shawn looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"The ice, is poisoned." she replied smiling evilly.

As if on cue, four officers fell to the floor, including Buzz Mcnabb.


	8. Back to normal, more or less

Shawn became light headed. He lost his hearing briefly, then, the ground rushed up to say hello. After he had concluded the floor was hard, he heard voices. The ambulances had arrived within two minutes, and now a pesky nurse was poking and prodding him. She had rolled him onto his back and was shining a flashlight in his eyes and asking him about thirty questions per minute.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, pushing her away. Gus stood a few feet away, looking on with concern in his eyes. Shawn staggered toward his best friend, and when he reached him, he leaned heavily on his best friend.

"What happened?" he asked, speech slurring slightly.

"You fainted." Gus said, allowing his friend to lean on his shoulder.

"I did not faint!" Shawn protested, leaning away and coming dangerously close to tasting floor yet again.

Gus rolled his eyes. Shawn stood, looking around lazily for a moment before gasping. "The officers!" he yelled, eyes wide.

"They are fine. The ambulance got here in time." They both turned and saw Lassiter standing a couple feet away. He hobbled a little closer on his crutches, gritting his teeth in pain as he did so. "Thanks to you." He growled. Shawn looked for the scornful tone or the look of disgust. He couldn't make one out.

"Okay, let me hear it." Shawn said looking down.

Lassiter looked confused. "Hear what?"

"The insult. The smart-ass remark." Shawn replied.

Lassiter shook his head, looking irritated. "There is none. They would have died if you weren't here. Hell, we all might have. So, as much as I pains me to say it… thank you, I guess."

Shawn grinned, "Your welcome, Lassie-face. But I have one request."

Carlton eyed him suspiciously, "It depends on what it is," he replied.

"Say 'thank you, Shawn. You're awesome. I'm so glad you're here!'"

"Never gonna happen!" Lassiter replied turning and shuffling away. Shawn and Gus laughed.

"Hey, I'm gone get the car. I'll be right back." Gus nudged Shawn with his elbow. Shawn nodded and stood motionless for a moment before he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned and got an armful of Juliet as she flung herself in his arms.

"Hey," she purred, smiling.

"Hey," he replied, hugging her.

"So, how about we go out to dinner tonight, and then go back to my place?" She grinned.

"Sounds great." He smirked and kissed her lips.

"Ugh!" Gus's voice startled them. "Are you coming or not, dude?" Gus asked, amusement in his eyes.

Shawn gave Jules another quick kiss before yelling, "Shot gun!" as he was running out the stations door after Gus he called over his shoulder, "See ya later, Jules!"

XxX

**Last part to this story! I want to thank everyone for being so awesome and reviewing, and don't forget to leave me requests; I'd love to hear 'em! Toot-a-loo! **


End file.
